


Too Quiet in This Room

by electricmindart



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: If you don't know what that is see my tumblr, M/M, Minor Angst, Televoid!, Voidtrip AU, Warning: Flashing Colours, Which name does AO3 register again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Caddy, in one of his trips, passes out and winds up somewhere very strange.Official Voidtrip AU lore





	

**Author's Note:**

> Any questions about this AU?  
> Visit my Tumblr - electricmindart - and I can tell you about my AU!

Vibrant oversaturation engulfed Caddy’s vision as his fingertips went numb. His whole body disconnected from his senses as he mind was shoved into the usual technicolour nightmare.

This trip, though, felt… different. He couldn’t quite…

Couldn’t quite get…

……a grip….

…on

…………

……

“-ou alive?”

Caddy’s ears sounded as if they were covered, muddying the clarity of a voice. The sound was a familiar yet rather monotonous tone of voice calling to him. Questions of who he was and if he’s okay were barely understandable and the Brit just wanted to keep his eyes shut and pretend to sleep.

The voice’s familiarity was drowning his brain - no, he couldn’t place a name. Something in Caddy panicked as he scrambled for a thought matching the voice to numerous memories he _knows_ he just had.

He took a shot, blinking his eyes open slowly.

Boy did he regret anything he had done before in his life to lead him here.

The room, if you could call it such, was set up with a potted plant, a couch, an old television, and a printer. Everything else was just black. Endless blackness of a void.

“What the hell,” The voice from earlier chimed, voice monotonous in something resembling shock. “Come on, are you real? Are you alive too?”

Caddy grunted, sitting up. “I’m not sure if I’m alive if I’m in a place like-”

He stopped, eyes finding the being in front of him; the man was covered in an air of familiarity, dressed in a purple hoodie, with a grey shirt that matched the static flickering in his eyes.

If he had been anyone else or if he hadn’t been plagued with absurd and horrifying visions for years, Caddy knows he would have screamed.

“A place like what? Like here?”

Thoughts swirled in the Brit’s head. He _knows him_ but… who is he?

“Yeah… it’s very empty.”

“Um, can I get a name by the way?” Ian shifted slightly, shoulders tensed.

“Call me Caddy. What about your name?”

Now that he stared, the man was giving him a really strange look.

“I’m Ian.”

As if automatic, Caddy spoke out in a monotone voice with a distant gaze.

“I̡͢'̷v̨͜e̷̕͡ ̷n̢͝ot͢ ̸se̡̢͏e͟n̵ ̸̨̧s̸̴ućh͟͢ ̸b̶́͡ra̡v̛͝e̡̕r͏y.”

Ian looked taken aback by his words.

“Where did… where did you hear that?”

“I don’t know. It just came out…”

There was a silence, neither knowing what to say after something like that.

“You know,” Ian spoke up after what felt like ages of silence, the static in his eyes moving, “You seem really familiar, but… I can’t seem to remember.”

Caddy nodded, grateful for some sudden conversation. “Same about you. I don’t know why, but I feel like I already know who you are.”

Another silence.

With so many missing puzzle pieces, it felt strange to speak up.

Caddy settled for picking at his jeans, mind teeming with questions. Why did he feel he knows Ian? What did that phrase mean?

….

Why hasn’t he had any reactions to anything or the stress to send him into another trip?

“What’s wrong with your eyes?” Ian asked, static peering at him curiously.

“What do you mean-?”

“They’re kinda… they’re kinda fucked up, dude.”

Caddy touched his face, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He moved towards the TV, a blank black screen, to look.

He saw what Ian meant.

One eye was a random neon pattern, changing with every blink, while the other was completely black except for white words in a crisp script.

“You are broken.” Ian said quietly.

“What?”

“Your eye. It says ‘you are broken.’”

Caddy frowned. He didn’t know what this meant or what he could do with this. Not until he had felt a hand slip into his own and tug him towards the couch.

“I think it’s about time. So come on, it might take your mind off of things.”

“What?”

He was shushed as Ian clicked a dial on the TV slowly.

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

He stopped when the TV caught a flicker of a black and white show. Caddy had a bad feeling about this as Ian started talking to someone. Someone who wasn’t there…. though he was one to talk.

“Oh god…” He murmured, a beetle skittering across the floor. He hugged his legs to his chest. Another beetle darted from under the couch over the screen.

“Nonononono-” Caddy silently pleaded, feeling the insects crawls up his body. He whimpered, looking up and seeing a small opening in the ceiling where beetles were pouring in. Caddy assumed duck and cover, shivering and shaking to himself.

“Are you okay?” A voice rang through the hisses and clicks of beetles. A hand laid itself upon his arm and suddenly the beetles were gone.

Caddy uncurled to see Ian disregarding the television to care for him and felt a sliver of shame crawl up his neck.

He nodded as Ian turned back to the television’s show and the nobody’s attention.

Strange that, in this place, touch could help him out of a trip when most times it would make things worse.

 _Note to self,_ Caddy thought to himself, _try to figure out why that is. I should be in hallucinatory shambles right now._


End file.
